The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for transporting and delivering multiple trucks, and in particular, to a universal folding boom trailer for loading, transporting and delivering trucks in compliance with the Department of Transportation Regulations.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art method of towing semi tractor trucks 10. This current method of towing provides delivery of two semi tractor trucks at a time, one semi tractor truck 12 typically is facing forward and towing a boom trailer 14. The second semi tractor truck 16 is connected to the boom trailer 14 by its fifth wheel connection 18 and is towed facing backwards with only the steering tires 20 on the ground 22. The steering tires 20 are held in a straight position on the towed semi tractor truck 16 by securing the steering wheel with the driver's seat belt. The driver's personal pickup truck 24 is transported on top of the boom trailer 14 between the semi tractor trucks 12, 16 (the loading ramps are not shown).
In this arrangement, the majority of the weight of the pick up truck 24 is behind the fifth wheel 26. The majority of the weight of the boom trailer 14 is also behind the semi tractor truck fifth wheel 26. Therefore, the entire weight of the pickup truck 24 and the boom trailer 14 is supported by the steering tires 20. The steering tires 20 also support the entire semi tractor truck 16 while being towed backwards.
The Department of Transportation regulations requires that the steering tires, such as those shown at 20, of a semi tractor truck should not exceed 12,000 lbs. This current method of towing exceeds this limit by thousands of pounds. The entire towing method illustrated in FIG. 1 is improperly loaded because the majority of the weight is to the rear of the truck and trailer combination. This overweight towing arrangement may cause the steering tires to blow out in transit. In turn, a blowout can cause the towed truck 16 to change lanes and collide with a passing vehicle. While the castering effect of a semi tractor truck going forward assists in holding the steering tires 20 straight, when the truck is pulled backwards as described herein, the castering effect will actually cause the steering tires 20 to turn either left or right. The seat belt is inadequate to keep the steering wheel straight in case of a tire blowout.